


into your arms

by queenliest (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queenliest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a bad day at work and Luke comforts you.</p><p>
  <b> [Luke Hemmings/Reader] </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	into your arms

* * *

You were tired. 

You had a massive day at work dealing with rude customers and organizing messy stocks. You tried to go home as soon as you were finished with your shift, but your car had been stuck in a traffic jam for nearly two hours and it frustrated you so much that you had shed a few tears while driving. You just wanted to go home, crawl back into your bed, and sleep with your boyfriend’s arms wrapped around your form, was it all too much? 

Apparently so. 

As soon as you had gotten home, your neighbour had bombarded you with questions; you could understand that she was only trying to be a nice neighbour who cared for the welfare and well-being of the girl living next door, but you were tired and you sleepy and you were in no mood to deal with her pretentious crap. However, you didn’t want to act rude toward her—toward anyone, really— and so you had answered her as patiently and as friendly as you could. 

\- 

As soon as you were into the safety of your living room, the worried sound of your boyfriend’s voice floated into your ears. 

“Babe, are you okay?” Your boyfriend, Luke, asked you. He walked toward you and wrapped your form in a warm hug. 

You leaned into him, closing your eyes and letting his wonderful scent invade your nose. “I’m tired.” 

“Do you want to go to sleep now?” Luke sounded more worried than before; he led you into one of the nearest couches and made you sit down. He left for a while—and you didn’t know where he had gone to—and came back holding a bunch of fluffy looking pillows and blankets. 

He wrapped a blanket around you before sitting down beside you and laying you down, your head resting on his lap. 

“Go to sleep,” he said, his fingers starting to play with your hair. 

“Cuddle?” you asked, looking up at him with big doe-like eyes. 

He chuckled, and the pleasant sound of it sent shivers down your spine and warmth and fuzziness inside your stomach. 

“The couch is too small,” he protested, grinning. 

You held your arms up to him, a small smile tugging at your lips. “Let’s go to bed, then.” 

He let out a laugh and leaned down to kiss your forehead. “Okay, princess. If that’s what you want.” 

And he proceeded to lift you up from the couch, tucking you into bed and giving you the warmest cuddle you’d ever had. 

\- 


End file.
